El Problema
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Es un Spoiler del cap 62 del manga, viendolo de mi punto de vista,Roy descrubre algunos sentimientos escondidos.-Royai-. Especial Cap 2 luego de casi un año! Feliz Cumple unu chan!
1. Chapter 1

_**Primero, oremos xD**_

_Roy nuestro que estas en Amestris_

_Santificada sea tu alquimia_

_Venga a nosotras tu fuego_

_Hágase tu alquimia aquí en Central,_

_como en Amestris_

_Danos hoy tu alquimia de cada día_

_Y perdona a Ed,_

_como también nosotras lo perdonamos_

_No nos dejes caer en el RoyEd_

_y líbranos de todos esos Royed,_

_MaesRoy, HavocRoy_

_Royaimennn._

By:

Lady Scorpio And Jun Tao Shinomori

Bueno espero que disfruten este Sonfic, por favor sean piadosos es el primero que hago.

**Adviento** es un completo **SPOLER** del cap 62 del manga, los diálogos están basados en el mismo.

**Disclaimer:** Full metal Alchemist no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, como tampoco me pertenece los fragmentos de la canción El Problema de Ricardo Arjona.

000000000000000---------------------------------000000000000000000

Roy Mustang se encontraba sentado en su silla de cuero mientras observaba un punto inexistente a la distancia, meditando, después que su brigada lo abandonaba gracias a las ordenes del Fuhrer.

Claro él no era tonto ni bobo, sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual Bradley había tomado acción sobre él y sus hombres.

Simple, significaban una amenaza eminente para él y sus planes, se había enterado de los disturbios ocurridos en la ciudad; y que él y su Brigada estuvieron inmiscuidos hasta el cuello en ello.

Y así fue como el King Bradley tomo acción, separándolo de su brigada, aunque quisiera imaginarse que esto no lo afectaba simplemente se mentía disfrazando la realidad, la verdad es que no sabría como iniciar él solo, ya no tendría a sus chicos, ya no la tendría a ella.

Bradley había dado en el blanco trasladando a su mano derecha bajo sus narices, como su asistente personal" maldito engendro" maldijo por sus adentros.

El problema era que la había alejado de él…

El problema no fue hallarte

Podía recordar el día que la había conocido de aquella forma tan inocente en la casa de su maestro…

El problema es olvidarte

Ahora no se podía hacer la idea de cómo se haría sin ella, era quien junto a Maes lo había encaminado hasta donde se encontraba en estos momentos…como olvidarla… eso nunca…

El problema no es tú ausencia

No era la primera vez que era privado de su presencia pero esta ocasión era distinta, ella no regresaría…

El problema es que te espero

Pero él no se resignaba tenia la esperanza de que ella apareciera por el umbral de la puerta… y para su sorpresa así fue…

Al verla atravesando la puerta sonrió con la esperanza de que ella no se marchara.

-Excúseme coronel – alerta la rubia de su presencia al susodicho

-Teniente?- la miro asombrado

-Regresé por algo que olvidé-aclaro la mujer que ahora se dirigía a la estantería de libros en el lado derecho de la oficina

-De verdad?- preguntó deseando que la mujer cambiara su respuesta

La sonrisa que acompañaba su rostro cambió a una de sarcasmo, y se recordó "no sigas soñando Mustang"

-Parece que Scar aun merodea por los alrededores-soltó la mujer mientras hurgaba en los libros

Roy despegó la mirada de los papeles que disimulaba observar mientras ella se encontraba ahí. No quería que se diera cuenta que desde ya hacia falta su presencia para que comenzara a trabajar.

-Edward hablo conmigo-continúo hablando, revelando el nombre de la persona que le cedió la información

-Scar?-el pelinegro meditó un poco-entonces tendré que ser cuidadoso cuando salga-terminó posando su mirada de forma tierna en el rostro de la mujer que había volteado momentos antes a mirarlo

El problema no es problema

No le daba mayor importancia a Scar, el podría defenderse solo, era un problema de magnitudes menores ante lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

-Después te todo mi guarda espalda se ha ido-respondió colocando su codo sobre el escritorio apoyando su cara sobre su puño, sin borrar esa sonrisa sincera que solamente era capaz de dedicarle a ella

-Así es…- dice esto regresando la vista hacia los libreros, mientras bajaba un tanto la mirada desilusionada

El problema es que me duele

-Coronel-lo llamo sin despegar aun la vista del librero-por favor no muera-dijo suavemente aunque en su tono de voz se escuchaba un tanto angustiada

-No moriré-le contestó de forma segura pero apacible-Te eh puesto en un gran problema- dice mientras cierra los ojos borrando por un momento la sonrisa de su rostro

El problema no es que mientas

-Puede que aya cometido un error, sobre a quien seguir-sonríe, mientras daba la vuelta sobre sus talones para encaminarse hacia el escritorio de su Coronel

El problema es que te creo

-Si piensas que te equivocaste, disparame y matame- dijo de forma fría mientras colocaba su mano izquierda debajo del resguardo de su mano derecha-Esa fue la promesa que hicimos ese día…- dice abandonando el tono frió que adquirió por unos instantes y adquiriendo uno un poco más juguetón.

El problema no es que juegues

-Usted todavía no a excedido mis niveles de tolerancia- le responde ahora en el mismo tono juguetón que había tomado el pelinegro a último momento

El problema es que es conmigo

-Es muy amable Primer Teniente Hawkeye – dice poniéndose de pie preparándose para lo que venia… la despedida…

Si me gustaste por ser libre

Sintió como se le apretaba el pecho, sabia que aun seguirían trabajando en el mismo lugar, que no se marcharía de la ciudad, que tendría su apoyo incondicionalmente, pero aun así ya no estaría con él, ahora le tocaba avanzar sin ella a su lado. Tendría que dejarla ir…

Quien soy yo para cambiarte

-Bueno Coronel- ella junto sus talones preparándose para hacer el saludo militar, el cual más bien sería una despedida.

-Nos encontraremos otra vez-coloca su mano sobre su frente

-Nos encontraremos otra vez-repitió el pelinegro imitando el saludo que hacía la rubia, el cual era un disfraz para la nueva promesa que se estaban haciendo.

_"Te estaré esperando en la cima_

_"No tardare"_

Terminando el saludo Riza se dispuso a salir de la oficina no sin antes decirle…

-Por favor no descuides el trabajo- diciendo esto ultimo le sonrió de forma tierna, para instantes después desaparecer detrás de la puerta

Si me quedé queriendo solo

-Entonces era tan espacioso- se dijo así mismo, dándose cuenta de la longitud del lugar por primera vez y no solo eso, si no que ya estaba solo.

Como hacer para obligarte

Al verse solo en aquel lugar, sintiendo deseos de ir tras ella y por encima de quien fuera, decirle que se quedara a su lado, pero se contuvo, tendría que mantener su postura…

El problema no es quererte

Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo…esa mujer no solamente significaba mucho a nivel laboral si no que era parte de su vida… no quería dejarla ir… y así se levantó.

Es que tu no sientas lo mismo.

Pero ella sentiría lo mismo por él?… no sabia, mejor se volvía a sentar…

A su cabeza como inspiración divina llegaron las letras de una canción que había escuchado hacia unos días…

-Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo- empezó a cantar por lo bajo- Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos-bajo la cabeza, mientras una solitaria lagrima surcaba su rostro, y una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, recordando la nueva promesa que se hicieron

_"Te estaré esperando en la cima"_

_"No tardare"_

Por que sabía que esta separación no seria definitiva, seria una prueba de resistencia para ambos y a pesar de todo su corazón siempre estaría allí con él, dándole fuerzas para continuar.

000000000000000---------------------------------000000000000000000

Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi primer Sonfic, Oneshot...

Agradecimientos a mis lectoras de prueba: Jun Tao, La alquimista de fuego y Massiel

Y por favor no se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones en los revieewww!

Y hasta la próxima cuídense y grax por leerme :P


	2. Chapter 2

Waa tanto tiempo sin pasar por la sección, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este fic que lleva ufff desde que salio el capitulo del manga xD y bueno la segunda parte me la había guardado para una ocasión especial

Le dedico este Honesto a mi amiga Silvia mejor conocida por estos lares como Unubium Felicidades mujer.

**_-0-0-0-0-_**

_Ya no responde ni el teléfono,_

_Pende de un hilo la esperanza mía,_

_Yo no creí jamás poder perder así la cabeza por él._

_Por que de pronto ya no me quería,_

_Porque mi vida se quedó vacía,_

_Nadie contesta mis preguntas,_

_Porque nada me queda sin él._

Hacía apenas unos minutos había abandonado la oficina que alguna vez compartió con su coronel, Roy Mustang.

Éste era un gran paso que tendría que dar, no por ella, no por el Fuhrer, si no por él, cada paso dado en aquel lugar lleno de tantas trampas y personas falsas, que solo pretendían ser tus amigos, compañeros y en el más mínimo descuido te dispararían por la espalda, tal como le había ocurrido a Maes Hughes.

Aunque si Roy lograra su objetivo a costa de su vida, no le importaba, bien valía la pena.

Las metas de Roy, eran las de ella, su felicidad era la propia, aunque tuviese que alejarse de él para realizarlo; como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Ciertamente aquel hombre había logrado convertirse en algo más que un simple superior, se había encargado de meterse, inmiscuirse, infiltrarse en lo más profundo de su corazón que tanto le había costado sellar ante ese sentimiento llamado ¿amor?

_Se fue, se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos,_

_Se fue, el murmullo de sus silencios,_

_Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula,_

_Se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios._

_Se fue, me quedó sólo su veneno,_

_Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,_

_Se fue, y la vida con él se me fue,_

_Se fue, y desde entonces ya sólo tengo lágrimas._

Cuando llegó a su departamento, se inclinó en la puerta, sosteniéndose como pudo para no caer. Sentía como su cuerpo perdía sus fuerzas, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desde que salió de la oficina se había borrado y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

Sabía perfectamente que tendría que hacer esto, pero ¡demonios como dolía!, no se iba de Central, solamente cambiaría de oficina, ¿su corazón no entendía acaso?

Aparentemente no, la opresión que le provocaba aquella amargura, ese sentimiento de vacío, terminó por derrumbarla sobre sus rodillas, dejando salir las lágrimas contenidas, junto a un grito de desesperación.

_Encadenada a noches de locura,_

_Hasta a la cárcel yo iría con él,_

_Toda una vida no basta sin él._

_En mi verano ya no sale el sol,_

_Con su tormenta todo destruyó,_

_Rompiendo en mil pedazos esos sueños_

_Que construimos ayer._

Limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca y como pudo se incorporó, ella estaba conciente de que tenían una relación muy especial, no eran pareja, no eran amigos, tampoco subordinada y superior.

¿Entonces qué? Se preguntaba a si misma.

Estaba consiente de que ella era capaz de hacer todo sin excepción por él; no dudaba que él haría lo mismo por ella. Se lo había demostrado en aquella situación cuando fue atacada por uno de los homúnculos, Gruttony. Había recorrido más de la mitad de la ciudad, solo para salvarla del peligro.

_Se volvió a preguntar, ¿qué clase de relación tenían ella y su Coronel?_

_No sabía pero de algo estaba segura, había amor de por medio, al menos de su parte._

_Se fue, se fue me quedó sólo su veneno,_

_Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,_

_Se fue, y la vida con él se me fue,_

_Se fue, y la razón no la sé._

Llegó hasta el sofá dejándose caer en éste, tomó la fotografía que descansaba sobre la mesa, contemplando cada uno de sus compañeros; tantos años juntos, tantas experiencias compartidas, cuantas lecciones aprendidas; volvió a derramar lágrimas, que cayeron sobre el porta retratos, acarició delicadamente la imagen de Roy.

Maldita sea, como era capaz de estar ahí como mártir mientras que los chicos, sufrían tanto o más que ella.

No pudo evitar mirar a Havoc en el retrato, uno de sus más allegados en la oficina, un hombre enérgico, fuerte y trabajador como ninguno.

Ahora estaba postrado en una cama, inválido. ¡Eso Le dolía!.

Posó su mano libre en sus labios ahogando un grito, estaba descargando todo aquello que se había guardado, no sabía que el sentimiento fuera tan fuerte, se abrazó a si misma en busca de consuelo, logrando disipar un poco el llanto.

Si existe Dios, debe acordarse de mí, aunque sé...

Que entre él y yo el cielo tiene sólo nubes negras,

Le rogaré, le buscaré, lo juro... le encontraré,

Aunque tuviera que buscar en un millón de estrellas.

-**_Nos encontraremos otra vez_**-

Aquellas palabras que había pronunciado su coronel, resonaban en su cabeza y las lágrimas cesaron.

-**_Nos encontraremos otra vez-_**

Había repetido ella por inercia, estaba segura de que así sería, y no dudó en creerlo.

Roy Mustang llegaría a Fuhrer, no existía nadie más competente que él para sustituir a King Bradley, pensaba para sus adentros.

Lo que Bradley no sabía era que a pesar de ahora trabajar directamente para él, ella no cambiaría sus intereses, llevar a Roy Mustang a la cima.

Sonrió, este pensamiento la regocijaba, llevarlo a la cima, era el objetivo de Maes, y desde hace tiempo se había convertido en el de ella.

_En esta vida oscura, absurda sin él siento que..._

_Se ha convertido en centro y fin de todo mi universo,_

_Si tiene límite el amor, lo pasaría por él,_

_Y en el vacío inmenso de mis noches yo le siento._

_Le amaré,_

_Como le pude amar la vez primera,_

_Que un beso suyo era una vida entera,_

_Sintiendo como me pierdo por él…_

A pesar de todo ya estaba conciente de que estaría lejos, pero no por mucho, algo muy dentro de ella se lo decía, dándole cierto sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Regresó el porta retratos a la mesa, no sin antes darle un beso a la imagen de Roy.

Estaba resignada a sufrir por su amor, pero conservaba la esperanza de que cuando todo aquello terminara poder confesarle sus sentimientos, pero por ahora solamente restaba llegar a la meta, por él y por todos los que habían sucumbido ante el poder que ejercían Bradley y sus aliados, los homúnculos.

**0-0-0-0-End-0-0-0-0**

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, para la próxima les traeré algo más novedoso jojo

Dejen sus opiniones quejas y demás en sus review :3 thanks! Por leerme.

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
